


The Only Voice Coming Back (podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Gen, Mild Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud, the story is 30 minutes but the outro puts it a little over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "The Only Voice Coming Back", bysapphireswimming."The house has been abandoned for years and Sam and Dean are about to find out exactly why no one’s tried to fix it up. For acekanigirl."





	The Only Voice Coming Back (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Voice Coming Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320499) by sapphireswimming. 



> Thank you, [sapphireswimming](http://sappireswimming.tumblr.com), for granting me permission to podfic your story! And thank you, [darknessandrageandkittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens), for helping me choose the quote! To everyone: thank you for giving my reading of this story a chance! Even if you don’t like my reading of the story, please give it a read yourself! I love the way sapphireswimming frames Sam and Dean’s encounter with the ghost, and the way the tension rises and falls around that encounter. I love the way their search for the story behind this ghost becomes a story about them, and where they’ve been, and how it differs from where they are now. I hope I did this story justice.

 

If SoundCloud's GUI is misbehaving, [try listening here](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_ovmeehQl0w1vf7sg2o1.mp3)! (lower sound quality)

“The main thing about ghosts – most of them have lost their voices.” ~ Rick Riordan

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Only Voice Coming Back here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11284585/1/The-Only-Voice-Coming-Back) | [tumblr](http://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/120584592839/)  
> Contact the author here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2712398/) | [tumblr](http://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/)  
> Contact the reader here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/) | [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea) | [tumblr](http://bibliophileap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
